


PODFIC: And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Good Writing, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: Warp-engines are finicky, and Cyclonus ends up in another universe... just before the arrival of Unicron.Before the creation of Galvatron.He knows the nightmarish future to come. But can he allow it to change?Original story by Astolat is astoundingly good fanfic. I was desperate for an audio version; so I made one. I'm very proud of it.





	PODFIC: And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Download Podfic Here:

http://www.mediafire.com/file/9mcpqd8gbor48os/And_I_Alone_Have_Escaped_To_Tell_You_-FULL.mp3/file

(Copy link and paste into browser)


End file.
